Resident Evil: The Mansion
by RE-Fan 2750
Summary: I first wrote this a few years ago, then deleted to rewrite it but then my computer died and I lost all my files. So after five years I'm bringing it back. This is a remake of the first game with a few new characters and a few new surprises, contains OC's.
1. OC page and Prologue

Resident Evil: The Mansion

_Character Page/Prologue_

I first wrote this a few years ago, then deleted to rewrite it but then my computer died and I lost all my files. So after five years I'm bringing it back. This is a remake of the first game with a few new characters and a few new surprises

- Characters -

Name: Kyle O'Reilly

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Team: Bravo

Height: 6'2

Weight: 178 lbs.

Position: CQC Expert

Weapons: M1014, Berretta M92SF, Combat Knife, and Flash Grenades

Equipment: Lighter, Flashlight, Ammo, and Radio

Clothing: White undershirt S.T.A.R.S emblem on left shoulder, Kevlar tactical vest, black cargo pants, knee pads, and combat boots.

* * *

Name: Olivia Redfield

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Team: Alpha

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 121

Position: Rear Security/Medic

Weapons: Berretta M92SF, and Taser

Equipment: Flashlight, Ammo, Radio, and Medical kits

Clothing: Green undershirt S.T.A.R.S emblem on left shoulder, Kevlar tactical vest, black cargo pants, knee pads, and combat boots.

- Prologue -

Olivia opened the door to the Raccoon City Police Department and entered the lobby, she nodded to a few of the officers in the lobby as she walked through a few rooms until she reached the stairs to the second floor.

"Olivia Redfield." the voice boomed as a larger man approached the raven colored hair girl.

"Chief Irons." she stated as she stopped and waited for him.

"Ms Redfield…it's nice to see the some of my S.T.A.R.S officers in here bright and early, keep it up, and remember my office is open to everyone if you need anything." Irons stated as he took his leave of the young lady.

Liv a little freaked out by what Irons said entered the S.T.A.R.S office. "What a mess." she mumbled to herself as she took her seat. "Why they crammed so many of use in I will never know." she stated as she looked over at today's newspaper.

"More bodies found…what is going on around here?" she questioned as the door opened, revealing a man she had not met before.

"Hello…can I help you?" she asked as a man with short brown hair entered the room. closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I'm looking for the Captain Wesker? I'm the new STARS officer Kyle O'Reilly." he finished and extended his hand

Olivia was shocked she forgot that Irons hired someone new, "He'll be in soon, I'm Olivia Redfield." she stated as she extended her hand.

Wesker entered the office and saw the new officer. "You must be Mr. Richardson, just read this and we will see how the day goes." he stated as he grabbed some files and exited the office. Kyle and Olivia sat down at the desk facing each other and waited for the other members to show up.


	2. Helicopter Failure

_Helicopter Failure_

"What is taking him so long, Chris should have been here by now," Liv asked to herself as she checked the computer.

_Hey sis I got some good news, I finally can come and visit you and Chris I be coming in a few months or so, be ready._

_Love,_  
_Claire._

Liv smiled as she looked at the picture on her desk, it was her, Claire, and Chris from last year. 'Well it should be good to see her again.' Liv thought as she shutdown her computer.

Kyle had finished read the paper work and was going over old police records. 'Reports of a cult outside of the city?' Kyle thought as he began to go over the reports of the cannibalism.

- One Hour Later -

The S.T.A.R.S office was busy with all the officers inside of it, as Jill walked up to Chris. "Hey, have you seen the new member of Bravo?" Jill asked.  
"Ya he is talking to Forest." Chris answered.

"Thanks." Jill said as she walked up to Kyle and Forest.

"Hello and welcome to are little town of Raccoon City." Jill stated.

Kyle turned and saw the who was talked to him. "Hey, the name is Kyle." he answered.

"Well I'm Jill and this is Chris…we are part of Alpha team." Jill finished as she sat down at her desk Chris walked over as well and shook Kyle's hand.

"Well that's good." Kyle said as Joseph and Kenneth came to welcome their new teammate.

Before anything could happen Wesker came out of Irons office. "Alright everyone listen up, we are going to investigate the murders and the possible cult activities in the Arklay Mountain." Wesker said as he fixed his sunglasses. "We are going to send Bravo team in first to secure the area and begin looking for anyone. Alpha will come in after Bravo sends the message that the area is secured." Wesker finished.

"Wesker with all due respect shouldn't we go in first." Chris argued.

"No, Iron's orders, Bravo get ready you leave within the hour." Wesker ordered.

As the people split off Kyle and Kenneth loaded up the chopper, and Edward made sure everything was in working order. After ten minutes Kyle and Kenneth had the chopper loaded and Edward finished his checks.

"Alright Bravo is ready to move out." Kevin answered to Wesker.

As the team approached the helicopter one by one Alpha team watched Richard, Enrico, Edward, Forest, Kenneth, Kyle, Rebecca, and Kevin take their seats.

"Alright let's get going." Enrico ordered as the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

Chris and Joseph had just sat down at their desk and began to work on reports; Jill and Olivia entered after them and made small talk to past the time.

"So you thing they'll find anything?" Jill asked.

"They might." Liv answered as she had another sip from her coffee.

"Liv how can you drink that crap?" Joseph asked as he finished one of his reports.

"It's not that bad." Liv answered as she took another sip.

"Hey please turn it down…doing reports is not as fun as it looks," Chris said.

Barry and Brad walked in and sat at their desk as the hours passed as Alpha team sat around the radio as they eat their dinners. Chris was tapping his foot waiting for the call to move out, Barry tried to get his friend to calm down, Jill looked at the radio hoping to get something soon, Liv watched her Brother, Joseph looked around to see if Wesker was with the group, and Brad just looked nervous. Wesker walked into the room as Jill took the radio and called Bravo.

"Hey Richard are you out there?" Jill asked into the radio.

"Yes….made….past….limits." Richard answered as he came in and out on the radio.

"Richard please repeat." Jill stated in the radio as everyone gathered.

* * *

"We….it….the city." Richard answered as he tried to fix the radio.

"Richard give up that thing has never worked." Enrico said.

As the Helicopter made it into the forest something went wrong. "Hey Kevin are your gauges messed up?" Edward asked.

"Ya something's wrong." Kevin answered.

As the helicopter took a hard right turn Bravo began to look at the pilots.

"What the hell is going on!" Kenneth yelled.

"Something is wrong!" Edward yelled back. "Kevin go check the rear."

As Kevin moved back the other Bravo members moved to the other side of the helicopter.

"Kevin hurry up." Rebecca pleaded.

As Kevin opened the small access panel an alarm began to ring Kevin.

"Shit." Kyle yelled as the radio on the helicopter would not work.

"I'm taking us down." Edward answered as he began to land the helicopter. It was a rough landing as the helicopter slide across the ground.

"Everyone ok?" Forest asked.

"Ya." everyone replied as Kenneth opened the door.

Everyone stepped out, grabbed their equipment, and loaded up with their ammunition.

"Alright we going to spread out, Kevin you'll stay here and try to contact Alpha team, Rebecca and Edward follow the trail over there." Enrico ordered as he pointed towards the trail. "Richard, Forest, Kyle, and Kenneth I saw a Mansion to the East while we were in the air head that way than spilt up once your inside."

"What about you sir?" Richard questioned.

"I'll head West see what I find." he answered as the Team spilt up.

Author's Note: Yes the first chapter is done Ok now RANDOM QUESTIONS

Will Bravo live?

Will I do RE0?

ANSWERS

Some

No

Ok Peace

Sign,

The Fan


	3. Bad day to be Bravo

_Bad Day to be Bravo_

The small group walked next to each other guns at the ready, "Forest we going the right way?" Richard asked as he turn around at the sound of rustling bushes.

"Ya Enrico said it was east, and we are still going east." he answered as he also turned around, a dog was slowly walking towards them as ot begins to growl.

As it came into the moonlight they could see patches of exposed bone and organs. "What the hell is wrong with it!" Kenneth yelled as he raised his 12 gauge.

Two more dogs approach from their flank, "Shit…we need to move." Kyle stated as he looked towards the east, the sun was just rising as they could see the house in the distance. "Well we can stay and take are chances or run for the house."

Kenneth looked as the others, "Berettas out." he ordered as all four of them pulled out there sidearms and slowly stepped back.

The four men began to run as the dogs gave chase, Richard was the slowest of the four as the dogs were getting closer Kenneth, Kyle, and Forest turned around and fire a few rounds into the closer dog killing it. The other dogs chased on without fear as Richard fired his Beretta as well.

"Damnit there are too many." Forest answered as three more dogs joined in on the chase of the four men.

The group entered the front lawn, as they approached the door another dog jumped in front of them. It stood little chance as the four men fired on it.

Kenneth reached the door first opening it, as Kyle ran in, Forest was close behind him.

Richard had staggered a bit as Forest turned around, "Richard dive!" he yelled his Grenade Launcher at the ready.

As Forest fired the shot just over Richard as he flew though the door, Kenneth slammed it as Richard hit the ground. The last thing their heard from outside was the explosion of the grenade going off.

"Everyone ok." Kyle asked as he helped Richard up.

"Ya just great." Forest mumbled.

"Just a few scratches from some of the lower branches." Kenneth answered. "Look we could be hear for sometime, so we'll stick together until tonight or unless we hear from Enrico or Alpha team."

"Right." the other three answered.

They had searched some of the 1st floor and found mostly nothing, but a medical room with a bed. They took shifts and each got a few hours of sleep.

- A few hours later -

Kyle's eyes opened as he looked around, Kenneth, Richard, and Forest were gone. "Where is everyone?" he asked himself as he looked around the small room for a clue.

He found nothing as he exited the room M1014 at the ready. Then he heard a gun go off a few room away. "Shit!" he mumbled as he began to run towards the noise.

Author's Note: Ya I know really really short chapter but this was just a lead up to the next one, and the fact I need a reason to skip a day so I can get Alpha team in the story as well and to start the story, and I'm really lazy.

Questions

Will I keep my sanity before I finish this?

Will Wesker be an epic character?

Will I use this just to get more word and too point out obvious things like I did five years ago?

Answered

No

Of course It's Wesker he needs a television show (just saying)

Yup its what I do

AN: Alright people that's it now go complain about something


	4. Fucking Snakes

_Fucking Snakes_

- S.T.A.R.S. Office -

As Alpha team sat around the radio it had been almost a day since Bravo checked in no one was talking, Wesker entered the office. "Alright Iron's approved of us going in search of Bravo get ready.

Brad stood up without a word and walked to the chopper. Chris was about to throw the radio to the ground as he walked out of the room with Liv fast after him.

"Chris I know your mad." Liv said as Chris began to speak.

"Liv I'm angry how the hell could that happen, I told Wesker we should have gone in first!"

"Chris I was…I'm sorry." Liv said as she turned around and went to help Brad with helicopter.

Joseph hearing what was he said and walked up to Chris and pulled him next to him. "What the hell were you doing she was trying to help you, and you yell at her!" Joseph yelled.

"You know what Joseph!" Chris yelled as he stop and thought about what just happens. "You right I need to apologies."

Wesker had sat outside the door and waited for them to stop arguing, "Alright ladies let's go."

Joseph and Chris looked at Wesker and then walked outside. Chris pulled his sister aside. "Look I know you mean well, and I'm sorry I blew up." he apologies.

"It's fine, let's go." Liv replied.

"Brad give me a sit rap." Wesker order.

"Chopper will be ready within the next hour." Brad answered.

As the time went on Alpha team got on the helicopter ready with all equipment stored, and personal ready they got ready to lift off.

- Forest around the Mansion -

Alpha Team had flew over the forest when they saw Bravo's helicopter, "Brad take us down." Wesker ordered.

As the blades of the chopper come to a rest, Alpha team's members began to slowly get out of the chopper and gathered their equipment. "Alright we are to move for Bravo's Helicopter.".

- Forest around the Mansion, Bravo's crash site -

As Alpha found the helicopter, Chris opened the door to see the Co-Pilot Kevin. "Oh no." Chris mumbled.

"Sir we found Kevin here. he was the only one so the rest must have gone else where." Barry said.

"Alright we'll split up and search a one-fourth of a mile range meet back in twenty." Wesker ordered as the team spilt into groups of two.

As the time went on the team found nothing and met back at the chopper, as they began to move north Joseph found something.

"Guys get over here I found something," Joseph yelled as he began to reach down and pick it up. As he came up with a hand!

A dog jumped through the bushes and jumped on too Joseph's back forcing him down to the ground. Jill was the first to reach Joseph. "Jill get this thing off me!" he yelled as he tried to throw it off of his back.

As Jill froze there in complete fear, Joseph grabbed the dog at the neck as the dog reached closer and closer to Joseph's neck a gunshot was heard as the dog flew off. That's when Jill looked at Barry who had just grabbed Joseph off the ground and began to run, as Chris grabbed Jill's arm and ran as the Alpha looked up to see their helicopter flying off.

"What where the hell is he going?" Chris yelled.

"Damn it everyone keep running!" Barry yelled firing his gun behind him as more of those dogs began to chase Alpha Team.

"Over they a mansion!" Jill pointed out as the group ran for the door.

- Main Hallway -

As Alpha runs into the mansion Liv looks around to see everyone…but Chris.

"Where's Chris?" Liv and Jill asked as they both reach for the door.

"Don't open that door!" Wesker ordered as Liv and Jill looked at each other and walked back.

"Alright we need to start the search to see if Chris and/or Bravo are here." Wesker ordered.

As the team begins to look around the Main Hallway a gunshot is heard echoing inside the house.

"Alright Jill go and investigate." Wesker ordered.

"Wait I'll go too Chris is my old friend." Barry stated as he drew his .44 Magnum.

"Liv take the second floor." Wesker ordered.

"Right away." Liv answered.

- Second floor, Hallway -

Liv was walking down a long and dimly lit hallway as she sees a man standing and looking at the wall. "Sir what are you doing here?" she asked as she began to reach for her Beretta. The man turned around but something is wrong he has claws, his skin is bright red, and blood was dripping out of his body.

"What…what are you?" She questioned as she stumbled backwards over a small end table, losing her pistol as it slid behind the thing. The creature began its mad charge at her.

"Please NO!" she yelled as the creature got closer. Liv closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could.

- Dining Hall -

Jill and Barry entered a giant dinning room. As they looked on the table, it was set and ready to be used. A fire-place on the other side was stocked and burning. Barry walked around the table as Jill took a step back. "What getting cold feet?" Barry called back as Jill shook her head and followed Barry.

"Jill have a look at this." Barry said as he bent down to look at a puddle of blood.

"Barry is that blood?" Jill question.

"It looks like it, Jill go check out what's behind that door, I want to take a closer look at this." Barry said as he points to his right.

- Hallway outside dining hall -

Jill had just opened the door when she began to hear strange noise down the hall. 'What the hell is that?' Jill thought as she pulled her Beretta out.  
As she turned a small corner she saw something that made her almost throw up a man-eating what was rest of Kenneth. That's when the man turned around.

"No stay away." she said as she shot it once but did little to the man. He slowly walked closer and closer as Jill shot again but for the head, only for her to see the man still alive and coming closer. As she ran for the door she tried the handle but the door wouldn't open.

- Second floor, Hallway -

Liv heard a door kicked in and as she opened her eyes to see the creature on the floor but not dead, as she saw a M870 shot the monster in the head. She looked to see some standing at the door. "Joseph!" Olivia yelled as she jumped up from the ground.

"Glad to see your ok I found Richard." Joseph said sadly as he walked into the hallway and picked up Liv's Beretta.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"No he hurt badly, something in that room bite him, Rebecca went to go find anti venom, I'd say that he doesn't have long left, if she doesn't get back soon." Joseph finished giving Liv her Beretta back.

_5 minutes later_

Rebecca came running into the room with a syringing filled with a green liquid. "Move!" she yelled as she slid next to Richard and injected him with the green liquid.

"It'll be ok, just give him a bit so he can rest." Rebecca answered as she looked over to Joseph and Liv.

"Alright I go find that thing that attacked him." Joseph said.

"Wait I'm coming, Rebecca give us some of those anti venom syringes just in case." Olivia said as Rebecca handed over the last two syringes.

"Are you sure you should go in there?" Rebecca questioned.

"We need to stop that thing from hurting anyone else." Joseph answered as Liv and him opened the door to the attic.

- Attic -

As Joseph and Liv entered the attic with their guns drawn, they slowly walked forward that's when it's head came down from the rafters, as Liv saw it she almost fell to the ground. "Liv move!" Joseph yelled as he grabbed her and dove to the ground.

The snake had fully landed on the ground as Joseph flipped his 870 around and began to shot at the monstrous creature. Liv watch as Joseph shot at the creature and dove to the right side of the attic as the creature swung its tall around, finally she got her act together and pulled her Beretta out and began to fire at the snake as well. The snake whips its tail around its back knocking Joseph to the floor and sending his 870 to the back of the attic.

"Joseph!" Liv yelled as she reloaded her Beretta and shot the creature again and again.

As the snake move to shallow the Joseph, Liv shot the snake in the eye forcing it to flee in a crack in the floor of the attic.

"Joseph!" She yelled as she ran up to him and helped him to his feet! "Joseph you got to be ok please." Liv cried out.

- Dining hall -

Jill finally forced the door opened ran in and slammed it shut, "Jill you ok I heard a gun go off again?" Barry asked something began to turn the handle.

A man with two bullet holes entered the room. "Don't move!" Barry yelled.

"Barry…it's a monster!" Jill screamed as it began to approach her.

Barry put three shot into it before it fell to the ground. "You ok?"

"Ya." Jill answered.

That's when another gun shot went off back in the main hall, Barry motioned his head to the door as they readied themselves at the door, Jill opened the door as they entered the Hall.

- Main Hallway -

They looked to see what was man on the ground with multiple bullet holes through its head, the looked as Kyle walked down the stair case.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"I entered through the second floor and I saw this guy just standing there, I approached and attempted to ask what was going on only for him to jump me and try to bite me." Kyle stated his M1014 still pointed at the body.

Author's note: Well since I'm back and updating my old story I just wish to say hello all who read this and Review my piece of crap…hello.  
Ya I got no good random questions for this chapter so Ya this is kind of an awkward silence type thing…and stuff…shut up I have every right to ramble.

Ok so ummmmmmmmmm…bye or something.

Signed,

The Fan


	5. Trevor's Cabin

_Trevor's Cabin_

- Main Hall -

"Kyle you ok?" Jill asked.

"Ya I was about to ask the two of you that." Kyle answered.

"We are fine, I suggest we split up I'll held upstairs you two continue down here." Barry answered as he began to climb the staircase.

"Alright, shall we." Jill stated as they approached the door to her right.

"Jill hold on take this." Barry stated as he handed her a lock pick. "You'd make better use of it."

"Alright." she answered as Barry left.

"Come on lets find the others." Kyle stated readying his M1014.

'…He doesn't know about Kenneth?' Jill thought as they opened the door.

They entered a small room with a Statue in the middle of the room, they approached the door only to find it locked.

"I got this watch my back." Jill stated.

"On it." Kyle answered watching and waiting for anything to come.

- Outside the Attic -

Liv had Joseph arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the attic, she seat him down and began to check him over for any open wounds, to find none.

A few minutes passed and after a few failed attempts at getting him to wake up Liv pleaded with the unconscious Joseph.

"Come on Joseph we need to get out of here." Liv pleaded as the door behind her opened slowly.

She turned around with her Beretta sighted on the door ready for who or whatever stepped through. She lowered her Beretta as she watch Barry step through the door.

"Barry your ok!" Liv exclaimed.

"Liv…is Joseph ok?" Barry asked as he saw him lying on the ground.

"He is just unconscious. Where's Jill?" she asked.

"She is still checking out the east wing of the manor with Kyle.." he answered as he walked up to Joseph and carefully grabbed him and put him over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stood up from the ground as well.

"I ran into Rebecca and Richard in a small room, I'm going to take him there, what about you where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I guess I'll try to find a way out of here since you're helping Joseph." she answered as she stepped out the door.

- East Wing First Hallway -

Jill and Kyle entered the hallway and began to slowly move down it as they heard something crash into the window leaving it cracked.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle questioned M1014 pointed at the window. "Lets keep moving."

Jill processed down the hallway with Kyle still focused on the window, as he moved closer to investigate the window was destroyed as one of the dogs jumped through landing on Kyle. It tried to bit his neck but Kyle used his M1014 to shield himself. He could feel the breath off the dog on his back as he tried to get it off but couldn't. As the dog's teeth drew closer, all Kyle heard was a single gun shot. As he stood up with the dog on the ground next to him, he looked up to see Jill standing near the door.

"You ok?" Jill asked as she moved closer.

"Yeah thanks." he answered as he looked around.

"Kyle It maybe a bad time but….I found Kenneth…dead." she stated as she looked around.

"Damn it." Kyle mumbled to himself looking down.

- Medic Room_ -_

Barry carrying an unconscious Joseph entering the room, Rebecca looked up at the sound of the door to see the two men enter.

"Barry your ok…Joseph lay him on the bed Barry." Rebecca stated as she pointed at the bed.

Barry set him down as he looked at Richard. "It's good to see you up." he stated.

Richard nodded as he rubbed his arm with his custom M4 sitting in the corner next to him. He looked around the small room to see that this was a small room to have so many people in it.

"I'll go take another look around." He stated as he stood up and grabbed his M4

"Wait I'll go with you for now, if we need to split up." Barry answered with his custom .44 magnum in his hand.

- Outside Behind the Mansion -

Liv found the door that led outside, she followed the path to what looked like a place where water was stored until she found a room that had two doors. She opened the door near her which lead her to a forest. As she followed the path she heard what sounded like a female moan. The forest was thick and foggy, she pasted a small graveyard. After a minute she found a Cabin "Odd, why place a small cabin out here?" she wondered as she entered the door.

- East Wing -

As Jill and Kyle they turned to each other, "Jill you take the next room I'll check this one." Kyle ordered.

Jill nodded as she walked down the hall, Kyle turned towards the door and tried to open it. "Shit should have taken the next door." he mumbled to himself as he kicked the door open. He slowly entered, it was a mess then he looked in the tub filled with murky water.

"Crap I really should have taken the other room." he stated as he reach forward and pulled the plug. The tub began to slow drain as a hand was forced out of the water. Kyle was shocked by this and took a step back as a zombie slowly climbed out. As it reached for Kyle it slipped and fell to the floor. Kyle raised his foot up and with all his might slammed it into the skull of the undead man.

"What the hell is going on here?" he questioned as he exited the bathroom.

He made his way past the room Jill was in when he began to hear a strange sound then pounding on the door.

"Kyle I need Help!" Jill yelled.

"Jill what's wrong?" Kyle questioned trying to open the door.

"Kyle, get me out of here the door's jammed!" she screamed.

"Stand back." Kyle ordered as he shot the door handle with his M1014. He opened the door to see Jill on the ground. "Quickly take my hand!"

Jill grabbed his hand as he pulled her out as the trap slammed into the ground. "Thanks Kyle."

"Anytime…maybe we should stick together for a bit longer." he replied.

- Cabin -

As Liv walked in she saw just how old and broken down the cabin was, she looked to her right to see a fire in the fire-place. 'Someone was here.' she thought.

She walked up a small staircase, to her left a dirty bed with used bandages over it, and to her right a small dairy.

(Dairy of Lisa Trevor)

Mume didn't com tuday she said she would, mume is just late.

'What happen to this girl.' Liv thought as she turned to another page.

The mean man cam agin tuday but I hidd and he couldn't get me.

Liv stopped as she heard the door open. She walked closer as she drew her Beretta, "Jill? Barry?" she questioned as she reached the stairs, but before she could do anything something hit her in the face as she fell to the ground she heard those moans again.

Author's Note: yes I missed spelled words on purpose for Lisa, it has a point…mostly.

Now Random questions

Will Joseph wake up and maybe survive this story?

What should I do with Richard?

Who has Liv?

Answers

Maybe

I do not know

Come on who doesn't know


End file.
